


Trading Uniforms

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Steve is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “No. No, Steve, no flying. You are going to eat concrete and I don’t care how much scientific mumbo-jumbo they pumped you full of in the 40s, it is going to hurt like holy hell.”“What’s the point of trading uniforms with the Falcon if I stay on the ground the whole time?”





	Trading Uniforms

“I’m glad we did this.” Steve says, placing his hands on his hips and smiling. 

Sam snorts, and stops looking at himself to see how weird Steve looks in his uniform. Blue is definitely the guy’s color, Sam’s not so sure about silver and red though. They kind of seem to wash him out.

Sam watches Steve mimic the motion he does to unfold his wings, and the suddenness of it jerks Steve back a bit. He only laughs excitedly though, wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot.

“OoooOohh! This is fun. You know what would be  _ more _ fun?” He asks.

Sam scowls at him and holds up a finger, “No.  _ No,  _ Steve,  _ no  _ flying. You are going to eat concrete and I don’t care how much scientific mumbo-jumbo they pumped you full of in the 40s, it is going to  _ hurt  _ like holy hell.” 

Steve rolls his eyes like the cocky bastard he is sometimes, and asks, “What’s the point of trading uniforms with the  _ Falcon  _ if I stay on the ground the whole time?” 

Sam shakes his head, and looks around the large training room. He already knows his boyfriend isn’t going to fucking listen to him, at least there isn’t much to run into. 

“Steve, I really don’t think-” Sam starts, but before he can even get the words out Steve’s starting to run and then leaps into the air. 

Sam winces as he watches the man warble in the air for what has to be at the most ten seconds before he crashes back down  _ hard _ . And boy, does he eat concrete. 

Steve tumbles three times, head over heels, and then fucking skids to a stop. Sam’s already jogging over to the massive idiot by the time he starts to groan low in pain. 

Steve looks up at him dazedly, and there’s blood running from his nose, and his lip is split. But he grins at him anyway, and Sam can’t help but to laugh.

“I told you so.” He says.

“Yeah, but the ten seconds I was up there were pretty nice.” Steve says, moving his tongue around his mouth before spitting out a loose tooth. What the fuck.

Sam offers a hand and pulls his boyfriend to his feet. Steve groans again once on his feet, and stretches his back. 

“You should teach me how to fly. I’d like that.” Steve says.

Sam smiles at him, “Really? I will if you teach me how to throw this heavy ass dinner plate.” Sam answers, lifting the shield on his arm.

Steve smirks and kisses his cheek, “Deal.”


End file.
